


My Pants!

by LaughingLion



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: ASStromech, Chopper is an asshole, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, post-Gorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingLion/pseuds/LaughingLion
Summary: Hera is walking into the main hallway in the Ghost, only to yelp and dodge out of the way as Chopper zips by her, clutching some clothes. Two seconds later, Kanan thunders past, fresh out of the shower and cursing.Pre-Rebels antics, because life on the Ghost is totally a sitcom. Kanera if you squint.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	My Pants!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look! Another story about underwear (and a lack thereof). Originally a Tumblr prompt.

“Chopper? I need you to re-calibrate the nose gun!” Hera calls. “Choppeeeer!”

There is no reply, only the faint beeps and whirs of the Ghost’s console. Hera grumbles to herself, toggles the autopilot, and hauls herself out of the pilot’s chair. _That droid better have a good reason for ignoring me..._

She goes to check the charging station in her cabin, but he’s not there. She takes a quick glance around the cargo hold. No Chopper. With an irritated huff, she goes to check Kanan’s cabin. She’s caught the the little astromech springing unpleasant surprises on her first mate before; last time he’d gone and woken up Kanan with a fire extinguisher blast to the face.

Chopper is conspicuously absent from the cabin, as is Kanan. However, she hears the faint squeaks of the droid’s single wheel coming down the hallway. _Finally!_

_“_ Chopper,” she begins, coming through the door. “you better have a good excuse for--ACK!”

Hera jumps back into the doorway as Chopper zooms past her, clutching some clothes and chortling madly. Barely a second later, rapid footsteps precede a wet, angry Kanan in pursuit.

“GET BACK HERE YOU DICKLESS, OUTDATED CAN-OPENER!” He roars, clad in only a towel.

Hera feels a breeze as he thunders past. The sounds of the ensuing chase are halfway down the hall by the time she’s out and following the two. Chopper blatting a taunt, the _thud-thud-thud_ of Kanan feet striking the deck, there’s a crash--Hera winces. Hopefully nothing’s broken. She reaches the platform above the cargo hold to see Kanan make a grab for what are clearly his clothes. Chopper activates his thruster, boosting himself out of reach and looping over the cargo hold in a U-turn.

“Godammit, gimme those before Hera sees!” Kanan yells, slipping on bare feet as he attempts a rapid about-face.

“C1-10P you stop that this instant!” Hera snaps, planting herself squarely in front of the hallway. Chopper makes one startled _WUB_! before abruptly cutting his engine, dropping to the deck with an audible clang. Kanan, not three steps behind, barrels around the corner before skidding to a stop. For a moment, Hera is distracted by the sight of him, finely muscled, loose, wet hair, almost naked save for the towel precariously wrapped around his waist...

“H-Hera,” he pants, “I...uh...was in the ‘fresher, and Chopper stole my clothes...”

“I can see that,” she says, glowering at the boxers and sleep pants clutched in the droid’s manipulators. “Chopper, you give those back to him.”

With a sheepish _wub-wubb_ Chopper tosses them in Kanan’s direction, eager to give his angry captain a wide berth. He’s already scooting to the side as the human bends to pick up his clothes.

“Ugh, that rustbucket is going to be the end of me one day.” He grunts, scooping everything up. As he stands, Hera isn’t sure if the flushed pink in his cheeks is from embarrassment or exertion. Suddenly aware of his state of undress, he gingerly moves past her and towards his cabin.

“Sorry about all that, I’ll be going no--”

He didn’t get to finish, as Chopper had gotten ahold of the towel and _yanked_.

“--oh shit CHOPPER WHAT THE HELL?!” Kanan yelps. Binary insults echo down the corridor as Chopper flees, waving the towel behind him. Outrage quickly gives in to modesty, and Kanan dashes into his room.

***

Much later, well into the ship’s night cycle, Hera is awoken to the soft _ping_ of her datapad. Growling sleepily, she reaches over check the incoming message. Warbling binary greets her:

_C1-10P==sends apologies. Peace offering==enclosed, query: CaptainHeraSyndulla approves?_

“Peace offering?” Hera mumbles to herself, opening the attached files. A holo projects onto the screen. A holo of Kanan, taken moments after Chopper’s attempt at the last word yeasterday. Wet, indignant, and very much naked.

“Curse that droid...”

**Author's Note:**

> Chopper's binary speech is a nod to ShannonPhillips and her many fine works.


End file.
